Nalu
by Haru Stigama
Summary: Lucy is kidnapped for three years the guild thinks she is dead. She comes back with scares and a new power the power of four elements and please read it took me forever
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Fairy Tail. This is a romance and adventure story it will take place in fairy tail There will be multiple point of views.**

It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia. We will start out in Lucy's apartment she is a blond wizard who as a high temper and kind heart. Lucy's alarm goes of she looks to see what time it is. It says 7:30 in big red letters she is about to get up when the window flies open and called air blows in she throws the covers over her and turn the opposite way. Then someone grabs her and pulls her close to them. she looks up to see a pink haired dragon salyer holding her tightly. Lucy blushes and her face turn beat red. Lucy says softly " Natsu let go" He doesn't she looks at him and Natsu says quietly under his breath " Lucy your so cold." Lucy is used to Natsu sneaking into her apartment and cuddling with her on cold days when Natsu doesn't want to sleep outside. Even though there not dating. Lucy tries to break free from Natsu so she can get ready to go to the guild but he holds her tight and doesn't let go he is fast asleep but still has uncontrolling strength. Finnally she leans trying to push him off the bed but instead they both fall off Natsu wakes up with a shoke he is on top of Lucy with her legs between his she looks back at him and turns bright red. " Ummm Natsu can you get off of me please" Lucy says with a gentel voice Natsu turns a little pink when she says that he sits up and helps her sit up. " You really need to stop that when my alarm goes off you don't grab me like that I have to get ready to go to the guild, ok, Natsu" Lucy says with an Anger tone he nods his and says sorry to Lucy. she makes Breakfeast for Natsu while happy is still fast asleep on Lucy's couch.

They both walk in the guild together with happy flying over there heads. They all go to the request board to see if there are any good jobs with Natsu's idiotic self he picks a supper hard on. It was to take out a dark guild. Natsu grabs her hand and drags her to the train while Erza and Gray follow. Erza is a wizard who uses reqiup magic and she has scarlet hair. Gray has dark blue hair and hates wearing a shirt he uses maker magic which is ice magic. " Natsu what was that for" Lucy says yelling at him. " No reason" he says which made lucy blush. It took two hours to get to the place.

Lucy- Hey

everyone- Ya

Lucy- Maybe just maybe if you wanted...

Natsu- What Lucy spit it out

Lucy- The reward is really big it's enough to bye a four room apartment if you want we can bye a big house and become room mates all of use Erza and Gray we can live there together.

Everyone- Yaaaaaa

Lucy- Ok

They rest of the way they just talked about random stuff. When they got there they say a welcome sign that said Welcome to Oshibana. Were here I woke every one up it was hard waking Natsu up because he gets really bad motion sickness. When we finnally got of the train we searched for the house. When we found it we knocked on the door and an old guy walked out saying " thank you for coming my name otake and her is a map to the dark guild there really strong they stole our food money and women please bring then back." "Ok" Erza says and we all head out to the door before he closed the door Lucy hears the hold men mummer something under his breath he said something like we in for something. It didn't make sense Lucy shrugged her shoulders and keep walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I need help please wright some things you suggest for the next couple chapters. right know they are about to walk in a trap.**

Everyone was walking in the wood following the map they finally see the guild. Lucy and Natsu go to the back while Gray and Erza walk through the front door. Erza stares at all of them with a glare that could kill a hundred men. " Were's all the stuff you stole don't make me ask again" she picks up one of the men and knocks him out with a single punk while Gray freezes the floor with them knowing. They all start to run but all slip and fall Natsu runs in and slips into the dark guild members like a bowling ball while punching and kicking. Natsu unfreezes the floor with his fire. Everyone starts clashing. Erza piles up the men. " Now we just need Lucy to summon one of her spirits to help carry them back Lucy Lucy" Erza shouts trying to get Lucy to respond. Erza runs to Natsu were's Lucy. Everyone is calling her but no answer Gray comes back in with one of Lucy's Keys in his hand " Guys look what I found at the back door." Natsu runs back there he tells them there is no sent trail they look far and wide. Natsu picks up her sent "Guys this way I smell her." They follow Natsu to a cliff with a sharp rock bottom. "No Lucy" Natsu screams while tears run done his face. He whisper's to him self in dragon so Gray and Erza don't here him " I never got to tell her I loved her."

Tears stain his face the whole train ride back he didn't get even a little motion sick. Erza and Gray look at each other concerned for there friend. Erza was the first to say something " I will tell the guild when we get back" "No I will she was my partner and" Natsu stops while a tear falls from his eye. "What Natsu your" Erza says Natsu cuts her off " I never got to tell her but I chose her as my mate for life. There jaws drop "Don't look surprised everyone in the guild say it coming she was so strong how could this happen" Natsu says tears rolling done is face. The train stops and Happy is sitting there waiting for him as he storms of the train speed walking to the guild. " Natsu why did you leave me here Natsu, Natsu" Happy says looking at his friend with tear stained cheeks. Natsu falls to his knees " Its my fault she's died if I just waited for Erza Lucy wouldn't be died" Natsu says crying again Happy looks at him with shok what are you saying. Finally Gray and Erza show up " Happy she's gone Know happy starts crying but has to be strong for his friend.

They all walk in the guild not crying anymore they look at everyone with tear stained cheeks wondering whats going on. Erza tells everyone to sit down with there team " Today is a sad day, a day of pain and depression" Erza finishes and walks oof to were Gray and Happy sitting. Natsu gets up on the table Erza was standing on " Everyone are mission was completed but one of are members were lost in action we followed Lucy's sent to a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom" Natsu says not able to control his tears. Everyone is crying and hugging the team Natsu for there lost Member. Levy was crying hugging Wendy and Juvie. The master was crying he didn't wan't anyone to see his tears so he went up to his office.

Its been a few weeks and the guild hasn't been the same Its a lot more boring without Lucy around. Master finally comes out of his office and gets everyone to be quite it wasn't hard because everyone was already quite " I have decide that for know on the day Lucy passed is the day we celebrate for our lives and our friends lives there will be games and rides at the end of the night we will go to all the graves and thank them for being in our lives." Master sniffles a little " We also never really thanked Lucy for all she as done for us and some of you didn't even know she did this, like Juvie and Gajeel you would not be here if Lucy had not came to Fairy Tail her dad would not have your old guild try to destroy use." Everyone laughs at the good old days. " Ya she has saved many lives without her everyone on earth would pretty much be dead" Master says " so be happy when you think of Lucy not sad, k." Everyone yells aye back to him and everyone starts talking about all Lucy has done for them except one pink haired dragon slayer who no one has seen in weeks.

 **One Year Later**

Everyone was getting ready for the festival. Natsu and gray was making sure the games were fair so that some one could win. Everyone was having a great time it got dark and everyone was headed to the river to sail bouts with candles in them to celebrate. Team Natsu all went down to the top of the river to sail there so everyone could see it, it was bigger then the rest so it would be easy to spot. They all said " WE MISS YOU LUCY" and all pushed the bout down the river Natsu said under his breath " I love you Lucy." After that everyone went home. Natsu took Lucy's apartment and paid the rent because he couldn't stand seeing anyone else in there. The next year was the same until...

 **Hey guys hoped you liked it with the help of one of my friend I know how the rest of the story will go tell me if you cryed at all while reading I wrote both chapter one and two in the same day there both my first so please like them and don't be to picky I'm trying. I Know my spelling sucks but what ever I will try to write the next story tomorrow if I'm Not busy Follow me and if you liked it add it to your Fav and see what other stories I may write mkbye**


	3. Chapter 3

This **chapter will be about a very odd message sent to fairy tail and every one is worried.**

 **Lucy's point of view three years ago**

It was dark and foggy. I look around to find no one there. She tried struggling but notices her hands are tied. She hears a laugh in the distance and freezes. Who's **there** come out " why should I you will be frighten." the stranger says under his is frighten she calls for Natsu in her head. It's been a day or two and Lucy is still tied up to a wood poll she hasn't had food or water. Lucy is ready to just give up when she here's someone scream her name from up above. "NO LUCY." Lucy knows it's Natsu and screams as loud as she can. "No one can hear you love you can scream but it won't help my names Neal and I'm going to make you stronger." " You can do that but why me and why do you tie me up then I will never listen to you or let you train me and" Neal cuts her off " you won't listen to me even if I tell you why but to get you to listen my friend will play with you." A big man with a sky mask on walks in with a knife in his hand. Lucy's face goes pale and she trembles in fear he goes up close to her and puts the knife to her face and slices her right done the eye she screams in pain. He slashes her legs and arms. It's been weeks Lucy still stands her eye is fine it still opens she can barely see out of it because how tired she is. "So are you ready to start your trading" Neal says looking at Lucy " yes I am I will train with you" he nods untying her hands she falls and Neal catches here he lays her done in his bed.

"Hey Neal wake up it's time to train Neal, Neal." He sneaks up behind her but she trips him and he falls to the floor. "You heard me "Neal says looking up at her. She nods yes she helps him up. Lucy has forgotten fairy tail almost completely. " Hey Lucy do you remember Fairy Tail." " what I remember the ones who a banded me when I was being chopped **up** into pieces but you saved me" a little tear fell from her face she turns so he doesn't see it she whispers under her breath " Natsu" he doesn't here her and tells her to come on so they can start there training. " ok first build the greatest barrier you can and I will try to break it." Lucy nodes she builds rocks around her then creates a whirlwind **around** the rocks and then adds a fire storm around her last she uses water to shoot at Neal. Lucy use the power of the four elements know since she dropped her gate keys. She uses her earth element to feel vibrations in the ground if it's a medium wave its Neal if it's small it's an animal. She feels Neal vibration and shoots a ice spear out him she ears someone yell in pain. She puts done the barrier and runs to hm she hit his arm start through. " Neal I'm so sorry don't say your ok I know your not come on let's go back inside." This made Neal mad he gets up and grab Lucy's arm " don't tell me what to do I choose what happens." " your hurt and need to be held I will do it now come on let's go." Lucy says yelling at him. "No it looks like you didn't learn your place it's time for you to be put back on that poll." Lucy is shocked to hear him say that he grabs her arm and drags her to wear she was cut and chopped. She is frozen in fear he ties her up and the guy who cut her the first time was there he starts cutting her legs just like the first time. She breaks the rope and runs out the cave she was in she runs into some woods Neal tries to follow put loses her.

 **Two years later**

Lucy has wandered in the woods all this time each day she trains and practices her magic then tries to find something to eat last she finds a place to sleep like a cave or tree. One day she found a place with a help wanted sign on the door. She has been working there for a year and has enough money to bye a huge house. She tells her boss she is leaving and Lucy gets on a train to Magnolia. The train ride takes two hours. The whole way she tries to figure out what to say.

 **Back to the guild**

It was a normal day in Fairy tail everyone coming and going. Master was talking with Mira and Team Natsu was discussing what job to take. They were about to leave but then a blue and black dust starts swirling around to a make a sphere a strange guy appears and says " Hi, my name is Neal and I have a message for you Lucy is on her way and she will do anything in her power to take you all down." The whole room gasp at what he said which wasn't true. Natsu stares at the ball jaw dropped. Master tells everyone to stay in the guild for they don't know how strong Lucy will be. Lucy gets of the train a tear falls from one eye because the other one is covered by a scare that runs down from her forehead to the very end of her nose she can see out of it put it looks a little scary. She first goes to her apartment to see if anything has changed. She uses her old celestial magic to create a key to open the door. She looks around all her stuff is moved in the corner she looks around all the furniture is the same she looks at the bed to find blue and pink hair in it. " some pink haired dragon slayer and blue exceed were living in her apartment." Lucy laughs she run to the guild. Everyone is waiting for her but not in the way she may expect. Everyone is in the corner of the guild waiting for her to attack. Lucy uses her fire magic to get there faster she trips and falls she has dirt all over her she tries to wipe it off as good as she can. She walks the rest of the way because she didn't want them to her new magic. She was wondering what they would say about all her scares but she didn't care she walked right up to the guild opened the door and...


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys hope you liked the last chapter. This one takes an unexpected twist will see what happens.**

Lucy was about to open the door when she touched the noob all her memories came back. A tear feel from her face she remembers what Neal said " he left you he a banded you" she shakes her head and wipes her tears. She thinks to her self what if Natsu doesn't remember her what if they don't believe it's her because her guild mark was covered in scars. She starts to get angry she forgets she is right next to the guild hall door she punches it. It swings open she looks down so no one can see the scar on her face she hears a formiler voice it was a blue exceed "Lucy is it really you" Happy says staring at Lucy." Yes Happy it's me I've missed you" Lucy says Happy runs into her chest she clings on to him he looks up at her and his face goes blank. Lucy is wearing a long cover up so they don't see the scars on her legs. " Lucy what happened to your face" she looks up at him she takes her cover up of with her every day close under neath to reveal the scars. Someone runs up to her and hugs her from behind it was Natsu all the thoughts she had before she came, came right back she flips him on to his back and knocked the wind out of him. Know every one can see her face they gasp not only because of her face but because she flipped Natsu. Someone came crashing in through the roof it was Neal he ran up to her grabbed her hands but them behind her back and shot a serum in her neck she feel to the floor. Neal was out before anyone could do anything. But Lucy stopped him she grab his neck and held him above her " what was that tell me know" she shouts everyone is still in shock. He laughs "it was a serum to make you think Natsu was the one how did this to you" he puts his hand on her scare. She kicks him and he is through out of the guild she falls to the floor " no " Natsu says and catches her. Lucy grabs his head and kisses him passionately " whatever I do to you remember I still love you if I try to kill you fight back" Lucy says quietly but loud enough so the whole guild hears as she passes out.

A few days later Lucy is in the infirmary her hair turned black her close changed to she had a red tank top with black leather jacket and pants. her hair in a pony tail with black bangs covering her face. Natsu is sitting next to her he prays her looks are the only thing that change. Lucy mummers something " Natsu run hurry now" he couldn't her the rest. he walks out of the room when her eyes slightly open " she's awake" Natsu says to the guild he walked out before she could see him. Levy runs in to see her friend look like a powerful wizard in a biker outfit she walked slowly towards her the whole guild near the door she looks at levy confused. Levy looked at her " are you mad at Natsu" she said hoping the answer was no but Neal's spell back fired she didn't think Natsu was the one who hurt her she didn't know who he was. Lucy looked at her and said "who is that, who are you last thing I remember was being in a crowd of girls starring at salamander." everyone gasp after an hour of levy talking to her telling her everything that happened the past eleven years she was in fairy tail. **she really was in fairy tail one or two years but being gone for seven years and then captured for three you kind of wonder.** Lucy gets up and they all are staring at her in silents. " um.. I'm sorry I don't know who you are or all the good times we had but I'm not that Lucy any more so I may be different but please I hope we can get along." every laughs and tells her no matter what you will fit in. she smiles and sees a pink haired dragon slayor crying she walked up to him and said " Your Natsu right am I the reason your crying Levy said that your the reason I don't remember anyone is because without you I wouldn't be here so thank you and I'm sorry." he looks at her and smiles and Lucy's eyes go blue she stands up her hand blow up in flames. everyone can see the spell has kicked in everyone tries to snap her out but nothing happens. They take a few steps back a tear falls from Natsu's eye he runs up to her without anyone even knowing yet he pushes his lips gently against hers she is frozen. she whispers in his ear " You think that will change my mind for what you did" she Lucy kicks him into the wall. Natsu laughs and say " No but i had to do just in case the real Lucy is in there so she knows I love her." A tear falls from her face but she is to weak to take her body back the ends of her hair turns back but stops and Lucy through's a fire ball at him. He tries to eat it but can't because there was some kind of material in it like rocks before he could open his eyes rocks were surrounding him the air is blocked he falls to his knees. Trying to breath but can't he uses his fire magic and melts the rock. Everyone is shocked at Lucy's new power she was so strong. She may even be strong enough to be S class. She covers Natsu in water he laughs because he knows he can take the cold with all his fights with Gray she covers him in Ice Natsu yells in pain because his blood was know frozen he tries to break it but he can't it is to hard he can't break free Juvia turns the ice back into water and Gray surrounds her in ice. She disappears they all gasp in fear Lucy yells wind sphere and shouts wind in his face and he flies backwards Natsu runs in the woods behind the guild he knows he can't stop her so he runs. Lucy falls to the ground Levy runs to her shaking her. Lucy wakes up and ask what happened Levy tells her. " omg I'm so sorry I didn't know my power could get out of hand I really don't want to hurt anyone." A tear falls from her eye she looks at her close and hair she sees something in her jacket pocket she pulls it out and sees a picture of a strange man. She didn't know but it was Neal and her there was an other picture taped to the other side it was her and Natsu she walks out of the guild and goes to her apartment the bed smelled like Natsu. She fell on the bed in tears because her memory flooded back but only when she was in her apartment she didn't know why. She took the pictures apart and read them it said behind Natsu's picture

" I will always be your partner you are my best friend no matter what, if you die my life will end so stay alive I love you Lucy." Lucy cried until she fell asleep holding her picture.

She wakes up to see Natsu sitting there she smiles at him with bloodshot red eyes from all her crying she grads him and hugs him she doesn't know why she isn't trying to kill him right know but is extremely happy. He looks at her "how are you not trying to kill me and how is your memory back." I don't know she looks at the pictures again he takes the one of the both of them and reads the back Lucy looks at the one of her and Neal there was righting on the back she turns it around and begins to read aloud

" Lucy I never really told you why I wanted to train you but the real truth is I'm your long lost brother and moms dying wish was for me to train you and train you the same way mom did for him. I know your thinking right know why didn't you just tell me first and I would have done it but mom gave instructions on how to do it I'm sorry will will you ever forgive me. I love you" sincerely Big brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry everyone that I'm taking forever to be done with everything going on if you like the story tell me and this may be my last chapter if want the story to keep going please say something speak your mind and if your a hater then why are you reading this right now if you didn't like the story because this is chapter five thanks all for the support. I've got a fire in my belly raging to get out. Aye sir**

Natsu and Lucy look at each other surprise at what was on the paper. Lucy tell Natsu the plain to get her memory back he nods in agreement. she grads a pen and starts to write Natsu looks for a shirt to tie around Lucy's eyes. He finds the perfect one and Lucy is finished writing she gives it to Natsu "don't read it right know what in till we get there ok "Lucy says as Natsu ties the shirt around her head to cover her eyes so she doesn't see Natsu and try to kill him. So he walks her to the guild holding her hand gently and loving. she is now conffused she forgot the plan because they were out of the apartment. Natsu opens the guild doors to see them he tells Erza and Laxsis to hold Lucy back just in case they take the shirt of she looks around wondering then see's Natsu her eyes go blue with a tint of red she tries to break free Erza struggles.

Natsu looks up at everyone with the letter and the two pictures he reads the one with Neal and her one the I never really told you why I wanted to train you but the real truth is I'm your long lost brother and moms dying wish was for me to train you and train you the same way mom did for him. I know your thinking right know why didn't you just tell me first and I would have done it but mom gave instructions on how to do it I'm sorry will will you ever forgive me. I love you" sincerely Big brother.

He then opens the letter and Lucy is staring at the ground in shock Erza and Laxsis still holding her arms tightly. He starts to read what Lucy's righting " My name is Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu is not the one how chopped cut sliced and slashed it was a man Neal hired when I didn't listen. I have more proof if that wasn't enough." Natsu takes a breath Lucy says softly "no stop please no" Natsu is cofussed she wrote it down so why would she do that he breaths and keeps going. " Lucy heartfillia's mom did not die from cancer she was murdered by three dragons" Natsu stops Lucy is in tears she is kneeling on the floor the guild is in shock. " I'm going to keep reading gnhh.. The dragons names were Ignee, Metalicane, and Grandeeney there real target was not my mother it was me They said I would doom the world and the human race. My mother died x777 and that's when the dragons dissapear they told me they would be watching her just in case. When Natsu told me his dad was Igneel it scared me to death and know I finally know why Natsu and I crossed paths that day Igneel was watching her throw him and just like Wendy and Gajeel. So this Lucy who doesn't remember anyone that should be enough right hey just remember you love Natsu." Lucy blushes while tears fall from her face everyone in the room is in shock and Natsu Wendy Gajeel and Lucy all glow dragon spirts come out a four elements dragon comes out of Lucy telling her she would find her and train her the right way the other dragons bow to Lucy's dragon and the dragon slayors do the same the four elements dragon is the most strongest Lucy bows back. Lucy runs to Natsu he lifts her up and swings her around she kisses him and very strongly. Everyone in they guild yells " Aye sir, ya for Nalu." They Laugh Kissing again Gray buts in " aww so love dovey" natsu pushes him into Juvia and Lucy pushes Juvia and they kiss they quickly and look at the floor blushing. The guild is all pumped up.

 **So if you want me to write more tell me and I will. Thanks all this was really fun and a little hard i thought no one would read it thanks again**


End file.
